


Turning Tides

by Seren246



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren246/pseuds/Seren246
Summary: Air Strike agrees to go on a solo mission to a village called Cloudstack, but doesn't expect what the village hides within...
Relationships: Air Strike/Wild Storm





	Turning Tides

It's been years since Ari was given a solo quest. The years sometimes catch up to you when you're as old as Ari. He's not as excited as he used to be when it came to missions like this. He was just glad he could get out of the area for once. But since this was solo, he couldn't bring Birdie with him. 

He set out to the Windbreak Islands, an area in the grasp of gigantic storm creatures and a small village known as Cloudstack. Luckily, this seemed like an easy task; to go over to the village as a guard when the supplies are being shipped in.  
"This should be easy". Ari thought to himself. 

So, he arrived at Cloudstack and wandered about to get familiar with his surroundings. He then stopped at the Duchess's Longhouse and waited. The Duchess then welcomed Ari inside her abode. She seemed liked a wise women, with a flare for loyalty. She had a steward and a young little boy standing next to her throne. Ari knelt in front of her in respect, she nodded in response and beckoned him to stand.  
"I've heard quite a bit about you, Air Strike her voice echoed in the room like churchbells at a chapel.  
"The Air Brawler Sensei of Hope, the husband of Wild Storm and the father of Cyclone. You are known to be the strongest of all the Senseis and the oldest. You're quite young looking to have all these gifts and attributes."  
Air smiled and intertwined his fingers in his silky créme whiskers. "Well your highness, I may have the youth of a young warrior, but I assure you, I'm as wise as the Father Falcon himself."

The Duchess chuckles and beckons the little boy over to her. The little boy nervously strides to the Duchess and she lifts him up onto her lap. "This is my son, he's only 6. He's the only child I have."  
The young boy gave a little wave and Ari waved back and smiled.  
"My mission was to help with the shipment of supplies that arrive here in the afternoon, is that all you need me to do?"

"For now, if nothing goes wrong, maybe I could show you everything in Cloudstack."  
Ari giggled and nodded. He headed off to the docks and waited for time to pass.  
Finally, it was the afternoon. The sky started to singe with the fire of the sun going down.  
"This is a beautiful view from the docks" thought Ari as he saw the incoming ships.  
The ships were big, but not overwhelmingly big. He saw the loads, and this made him feel curious... and suspicious.  
"Those don't look like supplies... Those look like weapons, and not hunting weapons. Why is this being shipped here?"  
Ari then played along with his mission and assisted the dock workers lifting the loads to a storage building next to the Longhouse.  
He double checked if everything was done, and snuck onto one of the ships. He saw a sailor fast asleep on a bunk, but he didn't look like a sailor. He had some padded armour equipped and some weapons layed beside him. Ari continued to sneak through the hull until he got to the captain's quarters. He scurried over to the desk placed next to the window and skimmed the ledger.  
This was no suppliers ledger, this was a battle plan. And this wasn't just some normal battle plan, it... it was too late.  
Ari found himself surrounded by mercenaries. But the only one who stood out was the Duchess herself! 

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Ari pleaded. There had been many scenarios where Ari had been betrayed, but this was different. "I wish this didn't go to plan, but you fell right into the cage without effort. Are you that naive?"  
"Yes, yes I am..." Ari thought. He was usually betrayed by enemies, so he expected it. But this was different, being betrayed by someone that you never thought was bad, Ari just didn't understand why she chose to betray him.  
"It's too bad, my son really liked you. But this ends for you, Air Strike." The Duchess dismissed the mercenaries as she left the hull. Ari was trapped and unprepared. He had to save himself. These mercenaries had their weapons ready and pointed at him. With no hesitation, one of them slashed at Ari's arm and tore off part of his jacket. 

He felt the ship rock side to side, the storms were about to break the waves. The mercenaries were unfazed by the swaying of the ship, they were rooted in their positions. Ari could only think of one way out; the window.  
He quickly chucked the desk at the mercenaries and smashed through the window. He dove into the crashing waves and remained underwater.  
But then, the biggest storm wave kicked in and flushed Ari away from the docks. He couldn't see in the rough waters, and was getting lodged at boulders and hard stones. He was knocked out... And he drifted in the currents for the remaining hours of the dying daylight into the dark sky... 

• • • • • 

Ari woke up from his unconsciousness, but he still remained in the ocean. He could breathe underwater for long periods of time, so he was still okay to swim. But the night sky had blackened the sea, he didn't know were to go.  
He paddled towards what looked like a mountain, he then swam down to find any underwater crevices or eroded pathways into the mountain. Then a sliver of light was in sight, Ari hurried through the tunnel and made it into an underwater cave. The light came from the moonlight shining from above the cave.  
Ari crawled out of the moonpool and layed down. He coughed out some water and then layed down next to the pool. Droplets of water streamed down his cheeks, tears streamed down from his glistening eyes.  
He may be strong physically, but there are moments when his strength falters through his emotions. He's got a good heart, but that was usually broken so easily. 

"Why do I let myself go like this? How could I be fooled so easily? I just don't understand... I don't---" his thoughts drifted as he passed out from exhaustion.  
All he needed was a good rest from all the pain and confliction. He gets tired every time he's angered or upset, especially because of how old he's getting.  
Ari hated getting angry, but Master Eon had taught him that it's okay to get angry at something that affects you internally. But even if he wanted to be angry, it only upset him. He also hated the times he's cried, he knew it was a sign of weakness. But Wildy had taught him that showing weakness wasn't a bad thing, that you can't always be strong. 

These thoughts calmed Ari as he was resting next to the moonpool. He then slowly woke up and looked around. There was a sort of archway that was revealed to him through the darkness of the shadowy rock forms. He got up, his legs trembled with pain, but he was able to support himself with the boulders that layed around him. He kept steady while heading towards the archway.  
When he finally arrived, he was mesmerized by the hidden treasures he had discovered. The storm creatures he heard about had taken shelter in here when the storms struck the islands. These creatures weren't aggressive or territorial. They were all calm and patient while the storm continued. 

Ari quietly entered through the arch, trying his best to not disturb the creatures. A winged deer approached him and rubbed its head against his cheek. He giggled and stroked its fuzzy neck.  
"You're so soft and warm" he thought. He saw that most of these animals were snuggled up close to each other in groups to warm themselves up. The deer lead him towards one of the groups and sat down next to him. He sat in the middle, and the animals wriggle towards him to warm him up.  
He hugged one of the Thunderbears next to him and rested against it's fuzzy belly. He noticed the storm howling outside of the cave and he started to ponder;  
"How am I going to get to Cloudstack in this storm? Does the Duchess's son know what happened?"

There was so much on Ari's mind, he didn't even notice the cuts and bruises he had all over his entire body. His clothes were torn and his hairtie must've come loose in the waves. The winged deer noticed his injuries and started licking his wounds. Ari jolted at first from the pain on his chest, and then he started to relax. Silk Petrels and Fuzzbugs surrounded Ari and created new clothes for him. He put on the clothes, and hugged all the animals for helping him. 

"Can you guys help me get to Cloudstack in this storm?" He asked. The Thunderbears growled and trudged over to the cave entrance. Cloudstack must've affected the bears somehow. Ari hopped on one of the Thunderbears' back along with some Silk Petrels perched on top, protecting Ari from flying off. He was prepared to face the Duchess himself, but with the help of nature's kindness. 

• • • 

As the Duchess's armies prepared for battle against the Skylanders, Thunderbears roared and rammed through the village, Winged Deers kicked the troops around, all that destruction as a diversion for Ari to reach the Duchess.  
He burst through the doors of the Longhouse and saw the Duchess, clad in plated armour. Her son sat on the throne, then he noticed Ari riding the Thunderbear. 

"It's over, Air Strike!" the Duchess exclaimed. "You can't stop me by yourself!"  
The little boy looked at Ari with concern.  
"Little one, I'm not the enemy here. Your mother has filled you with lies about the Skylanders and I. We're the good guys. I would never hurt you." Air slid off the Thunderbear and slowly approached the throne.  
He opened his arms wide, the Duchess dropped her weapons and ran to her son.  
"My boy, I'm your mother. Don't you trust your own mother over this traitor?"  
The little boy glanced back at Ari, who kneeled with his arms still wide open.  
"Your mother ordered men to attack me after I realised she planned this attack against my friends. She never even told me your name."  
That sparked the little boy, and he hopped off the throne and walked over to Ari. He hugged him and stayed behind him.  
"Cillian.." the little boy quietly answered.  
The Duchess glared at Ari, and grabbed one of her blades. Ari quickly placed Cillian on top of the Thunderbear and turned to deflect the Duchess's swing.  
He held the blade and pulled it back towards her. She staggered back, the blade broke in half and Ari stabbed her below her chest. 

"That... didn't go as planned..." She stuttered. "Take care if him, please. He deserved a better parent than I could ever be.." She closed her eyes, and her body became limp.  
Cillian was brought over to Ari and he hugged him as he stood back up.  
"She loved you, that's for sure. I wish I could've stopped her sooner, but I can't travel back into the past."  
Cillian nodded and Ari hopped onto the Thunderbear's back.  
"I'm going to miss her..."  
Ari faintly smiled and they headed out of the Longhouse back to the Academy.  
"Where are we going?" Cillian asked.  
"You ever heard of the Skylander Academy?"  
"No, but it sounds great"  
"I think you'll like it, it's got everything."  
"Will you take care of me there?"  
"I promised the Duchess, of course I will..."

End


End file.
